


Always There

by triencephalon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and its important, but don't have any, but jack pampers gabe, call the dentist, pure fluff, these guys loved each other, they mention sex a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triencephalon/pseuds/triencephalon
Summary: Gabriel finally lets Jack be nice to him.This is just 5k words of Jack pampering Gabe, it's really self indulgent.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Always There

Gabriel was leaving his office to go get dinner when his phone buzzed. He checked the lock on his office door, and pulled his phone out of his hoodie’s pocket. He had six missed texts from Jack spanning the last five minutes. As he entered his passcode to read the texts, Jack’s ringtone played.

“Yeah, hey, I just got your texts--” Gabriel started.

_ “I need you to come to Italy, now. It’s an emergency. There’s a plane for you in hangar B, and a car waiting for you at the closest air base. Are you busy?”  _ Jack sounded more distressed than usual, Gabriel remarked, which was concerning, because he was always reasonably distressed.  _ “Gabe. Hey. You good?” _

“Yeah, I’ll head over now, but, hey, slow down. What’s the emergency?” Gabriel changed the direction he was headed from going to the mess hall to hangar B.

“It’s too dangerous to talk about over the phone. You’ll be here about an hour after you take off. I’ll send you the hotel room info. It’s really close to the air base. I had Ana grab an emergency bag for you, it’s on the plane. It’s got clothes and stuff.”

“John  _ Francis _ ,“ he started bitingly, “what is going on?”

“I can’t talk much, I had to step out of a meeting for this call, which is already kind of sus, and I don’t want people asking questions.” Gabriel scanned his badge at the entrance to hangar B, where Athena quickly directed him to his plane. The hangar was relatively unlit, the only sources of light coming from the aircraft themselves, and the emergency floor lights. “Okay, you on the plane?”

Gabriel scanned his badge again at the plane, and boarded as the large metal door raised. “Yeah. There a pilot in this bitch?” The plane was obviously meant for executives and not soldiers -- it had cushioned seats, a minibar, and a small table with two clamshell containers on it.

“Nope, no pilot. This is our newest addition to the fleet. You’re actually the first, well, not the first, I had Ana put some stuff on the plane for you, but you’ll be the first Overwatch member to fly on it.”

“Neat-o. It’s nice. There’s food here,” Gabriel said as he sat down. “Is it for me? Even if it’s not, I’m going to eat it anyways.”

“Of course, I had Ana grab it for you, I know you don’t really eat until later on days when you’ve got the whole team working on drills. I really need to get back to this meeting, though,” Jack said as the plane lurched forwards and out of the hangar.

Gabriel opened the first clamshell, surprised at the steak inside. “Steak? Damn, you buttering me up for something?””

“Just thought it would be a nice thank you.”

“For what?” Gabriel stared out the window, watching the lush Swiss landscape fade as the plane took off. “You’re seriously still in a meeting? It’s got to be like, twenty hours there.” He took a bite of his steak, relishing the taste. “This is not from the mess hall, babe. It’s incredible.”

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s from that nice restaurant downtown, I think we went there on our anniversary like, three years ago? Ana was out already grabbing some medicine for Fareeha, so I had her pick it up.”

“Is she your personal servant now, or something?”

Jack laughed. “Or something. I owe her one. Scratch that -- I owe her about seven. I swear, the day she comes to collect all my debts to her is probably going to kill me.” Gabriel heard him sigh loudly, echoing through whatever room he was in. “And yeah, I am still in a meeting. I’ll probably be able to ditch soon, so I should be back when you get here.”

“Fine,” he started reluctantly, “I’ll let you go. See you soon. I love you.”

“Love you too, Gabe. Have a safe flight. Text me when you land.” 

Jack hung up first, leaving Gabriel in the white noise of the plane. It didn’t take much longer after they hung up for the plane to land and taxi into a military hangar. He gathered his trash and his belongings and descended down the stairs that must have come out of the side of the plane. Just like Jack had said, there was a car waiting for him, with a blond girl that Gabriel vaguely recognized as one of Jack’s secretaries.

“Hi, Commander Reyes,” she said quietly as he approached the sleek, black vehicle. “Would you like me to get your bags?”

Gabriel opened the trunk of the small car. “Nah, I got it.” He climbed into the backseat after his luggage was stowed and the trunk was shut. Jack’s secretary climbed into the driver’s seat, starting up the car efficiently. “I don’t want to be an asshole, so before I try and call you by your name, would you mind reminding me? I’m pretty sure I know, but I’d rather just ask than call you by the wrong name.”

Gabriel could see her face move from where he was sitting, unable to tell if it was into a smile or a frown, but he suspected the latter. “No problem sir, thanks for your consideration. It’s Rebecca.”

“Okay, that’s what I thought, actually. Just didn’t want to be wrong.” Rebecca giggled, but it seemed to be more out of discomfort than happiness. “Do you have any idea what’s going on?” Gabriel asked, hoping that he could get some sense of what was wrong with Jack. “He wouldn’t tell me anything.”

“I have no idea, sir,” Rebecca sighed. “Whatever it was, he knew about it this morning — picking you up was on my schedule.”

“Huh, okay. Well, I guess I’ll find out soon enough, right?”

Rebecca nodded in acknowledgment, but stayed quiet for the rest of the drive as what sounded like the news station played. Gabriel tried to decipher what the speakers were saying, but his lack of Italian comprehension seemed to be working against him. Jack spoke Italian fluently, but Gabriel had never taken the time to learn. He had never seen the need to. Jack was the one interacting with the officials for the most part.

The vehicle pulled into the carport with a sharp stop, jolting Gabriel out of his thoughts. The hotel was lavish, as only  _ the best  _ would do for the Strike Commander, the thought of which made Gabriel laugh to himself — Jack would be just as — or even  _ more  _ comfortable in a crappy motel. 

He unloaded the trunk quickly, and waved goodbye to Rebecca, who sped off as soon as the doors were shut. Gabriel checked his phone to make sure that he had memorized the room number Jack had given him, repeating it over and over to engrain it into his memory.  _ 808\. 808.  _ He shouldered his bag and speed walked through the hotel lobby, ignoring the concierges and bellhops with a dismissive wave. His heart beat faster as he approached the elevator, unable to stop himself from thinking about the state Jack was going to be in when he reached the room. Jack rarely called for help, and when he did, it was never anything good. He pressed the silver button, and immediately received a ding from the gold plated elevator on his left. He let a couple with a luggage cart out before stepping in and smashing the close door button, before leaning back against the wall with a sigh. He closed his eyes before being confused as to why the elevator wasn’t moving, quickly realizing that he had forgotten to press the button corresponding to Jack’s floor. He pressed the 8 annoyedly, but was relieved when the machine started moving. 

The doors opened on Jack’s floor, and he stepped out. He looked around the tan and burgundy carpeted hallway for signs of life, and when seeing none, decided it would be best to sprint. To his destination. To his dismay, he ran the wrong way, noticing the numbers of the rooms getting smaller. He walked back to the elevator, went slightly past it, and was greeted by room 808. Not even bothering to knock, Gabriel burst into the room, door slamming against the adjacent wall with a clang. It hadn’t been locked, which he was slightly angry about, but he could talk to Jack about that later. “Jackie, what’s up, where are you?” He took in the hotel room: there was a king size bed that was covered in rose petals, a desk with Jack’s Overwatch-branded duffel bag on it, windows obscured by brown curtains, and a TV, which was off. The only light in the room besides the vague space between the curtains was coming through the cracked bathroom door, so Gabriel knocked, and called out Jack’s name in a skeptical tone.

Something was dropped as Jack spoke. “Uh, yeah, hey, babe, just a second.” There was more clattering of objects as Jack let out a string of expletives, and finally came to the door. 

Gabriel admired his husband’s appearance. His blond hair was a spiky mess, damp with sweat, his face was about the same shade of red as a lobster, and he was wearing a fuzzy navy blue bathrobe. Gabriel hated that he could pull anything off. He loved him.

Jack leaned his shoulder against the frame of the door, ran a hand through his messy hair, and cleared his throat. “Hey, beautiful,” he said in the deepest voice he could muster.

“There’s no emergency, is there,” Gabriel said skeptically. Jack nodded, smiling wide. “You’re a dick, Jack, you know? You said--”

“I know what I said, but I also knew that you wouldn’t come here unless you thought that something was wrong, ‘cause you’re so busy,” Jack explained. “So I told you, and only you, that there was an emergency. Made sure Ana knew nothing was wrong, just wanted to get you here.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and took his husband’s hand, pulling him out of the bathroom doorway and into the hotel room. “You had me get on a plane for an hour to fly to Italy for a booty call? Seems a little extra, honey, even for you.”

“I mean, I am kind of extra,” Jack muttered, “but it’s not a booty call.” He led Gabriel to the petal-covered bed, where they both sat down. “I mean, it’s also not  _ not  _ a booty call, I guess, but that’s not my primary agenda, however, if you want to have romantic sex on this rose petal covered bed, I don’t think I’d be mad.”

Gabriel laughed, letting go of Jack’s hand to cup his cheek. “Okay, enlighten me, then. If it’s not a booty call, but also isn’t not a booty call, then why am I here?” Jack leaned in to the touch, tickling Gabriel’s hand with his stubble. “Were you lonely here, all alone for your meeting tomorrow?”

“I have like forty Overwatch staff with me,” Jack huffed. “I’m not lonely. I have friends.” He grabbed Gabriel’s other hand and brought it up to his face to press a kiss on the palm. He placed it on his leg, slotting their fingers together. “I just know that things haven’t been great for you lately. You’ve been kind of down.”

“So you bring me to Italy?” Gabriel asked, dropping his hand from Jack’s face to cover their intertwined ones on Jack’s leg.

“Yes, I bring you to Italy, because it’s fucking romantic and I love you,” Jack said forcefully, looking down at his lap as his face reddened even more. “I want you to be all spoiled, because you deserve it.”

“You don’t have to do all this, sweetheart,” Gabriel said with a smile, pressing his forehead against his husband’s. “Getting to be married to you is the ultimate spoiling you could do.”

“Wow, what a line,” Jack groaned, leaning in to capture Gabriel’s lips in a soft kiss. “Please write that one down and save it for later. Still going to pamper you, though.”

“You don’t have to,” Gabriel complained. “I’m really alright. I should be taking care of you--”

“Why are you so obstinate? You love spontaneous romantic shit. I see your face after I get you flowers. I was there when I proposed to you and you cried like a baby,” Jack said, laughing at the memory of Gabriel sobbing on the private dock at sunset, light catching off of his new ring. “It’s just me here, Gabe. I know you’re a tough guy -- you’re the toughest guy I’ve ever met, actually -- but you love romantic shit. Let me take care of you.”

“For the record, you bawled your eyes out when you proposed, too.” Gabriel stared into Jack’s eyes, not trusting himself to say any words. The longer he maintained eye contact, the more he could feel his resolve breaking. “You’re right, baby. I really do love romantic shit, but come on, Jack, you know that you don’t have to do all of this.”

“I know that I don’t have to. Has it ever occured to you that making you happy might make me happy?” Jack asked as he stood up. “Shit, Gabe.” He ran his fingers through his hair a couple times, mussing it up more than it had already been.

“Don’t get stressed out,” Gabriel said in an annoyed tone.

“I’m not, I promise,” he said calmly, walking over to the desk, where he unzipped his duffel bag. “I just realized I had forgotten about something. Close your eyes.”

“Should I be worried?” Gabriel asked, immediately shutting his eyes like Jack had instructed him to. “Goldilocks finally snap?”

“Maybe,” Jack hummed. “And don’t call me that!” His bag rustled with what he was doing, and Gabriel heard his footsteps returning. He felt Jack’s warm hand envelop his own, guiding it to clasp around something cooler and slightly damp that he couldn’t identify. “Okay, go ahead.”

Gabriel opened his eyes to a giant bouquet of red roses. He looked up at his husband, who had walked back to the middle of the room, where he held a bottle of champagne in one hand and two champagne flutes in the other. He brandished them as he was watched, shaking his hips ever so slightly. Gabriel rolled his eyes, trying to laugh to avoid blushing, which he knew failed by the heat he felt in his cheeks and the proud smile on his husband’s face. He stood up with his flowers and made his way over to Jack.

“You’re incredible, you know that?” Gabriel mused at Jack’s smiling face. “You’re also a giant dork.”

Jack leaned backwards to the desk to place the drinks down. “It worries me that you’ve just now realized this,” he said jokingly.

Gabriel stretched to place his flowers gently on the desk. “My mistake.” He took one of Jack’s hands in his own, grinning at the feeling. “I’m right where you want me. You gonna kiss me or what, superstar?”

Jack giggled at the nickname, a sound that he rarely made, but was definitely on Gabriel’s list of top ten Jack sounds. He lightly grabbed Gabriel’s chin. “That was my next move, but there is a tub in there” -- he gestured to the bathroom with his thumb -- “that I would like to get you in before it completely cools off.” He kissed Gabriel’s lips chastely. “I even got a bath bomb.”

“Damn, someone did a great job,” Gabriel said, leaning in to kiss Jack more deeply. “I hope it won’t just be me in there, though.” He slipped a hand into his husband’s robe, lightly brushing his collarbone with his thumb, causing Jack to exhale sharply against his lips. “I’d be lonely.”

The blond composed himself, grabbing the offending hand and kissing each of the fingertips. “Stop pouting, angel. Biggest tub I’ve ever seen, it should only be slightly problematic. If it’s too small, I’ll just sit on you anyways.” 

“A great solution--”

“Shut up.” Jack let go of his hand to go to the bathroom, where he grabbed another navy blue bathrobe, which he handed to Gabriel, smacking his ass as he went back. “Get comfy, hot stuff.”

Gabriel laughed as Jack closed the door. He heard the water running, no doubt in an attempt to heat the bath back up. He also heard Jack’s singing, which he had missed. It had been a few weeks since he had heard his husband’s voice sound so happy. The robe itself was incredibly soft, more so on the inside than the outside, which he appreciated. He tossed his clothes in a pile by the closet, vowing to deal with them later. After changing, Gabriel tapped twice on the bathroom door, where Jack was standing over the sink, attempting to unwrap the cellophane of the bathbomb. Gabriel snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist.

“Any chance your nails are longer than mine?” Jack asked as Gabriel peppered kisses along his robed shoulders. 

“Don’t think so, I trimmed them last night. I can give it a shot, though.” Gabriel grabbed the bath bomb from around Jack’s waist and started picking at the plastic, surprised when it tore on his first attempt. “You married a goddamn legend, Morrison. Can I drop it in?”

“I know I married a legend, and of course, babe.”   
  


Gabriel unwrapped his arms and walked over to the heart shaped bathtub. “You were right about this being a giant tub. I don’t think I’ve ever seen one this big.” He plopped the bath bomb in, ogling at the beautiful shades of pink that it released. He took a large sniff of the steam wafting off of the bath, trying to decipher what amalgamation of ingredients was in this bath bomb. “Ok, I’m getting rose, and,” he sniffed again, “lavender, and mint?”

“There’s also glitter,” Jack said dejectedly. “You didn’t smell the glitter.”

“You’re just upset because I got the super sniffer.” Gabriel kissed his cheek. “Now, it’s bath time. Get naked already.”

Jack tugged on the sash holding his husband’s robe closed. “I gotta pour the champagne.”

“Absolutely tragic. Be quick,” Gabriel said with a pout. Once Jack had left the room, he sat down on the thick ledge of the bathtub, placing a couple fingertips in the water as he watched the bath bomb dissolve. 

“I wish I had an empty hand to take a picture of you,” the blond said as he walked back into the steamy room with the bottle of champagne and two full flutes.

“Huh?”

“This is going to sound so gay--”

“I mean, you’re gay, but carry on,” Gabriel quipped as Jack set the flutes down on the side of the bathtub.

Jack laughed softly. “Just, in this moment, you look absolutely perfect. Not that, even. You’re more perfect than perfect is. I can’t describe it. Just, this moment is incredible, and I don’t want to leave. I know more than anything that I never want to stop seeing this.”

Gabriel stood up, unable to mask the smile on his face as he kissed his husband. “You were right, that was incredibly gay.” He untied the sash around Jack’s robe, who helped shrug it off. “I could say the same about you, less eloquently, of course.”

“I love you,” Jack whispered as he untied Gabriel’s robe, kissing his shoulder as soon as it was exposed. “Want to marry you again.”

Gabriel stepped into the bath, using Jack’s hand as leverage. “I want to marry you again too, baby, but I don’t think that’s how it works.” He stayed standing to help Jack get in as well, who sat down in one of the heart shaped divots. Gabriel looked around the bathtub, debating on whether to sit in the other heart shaped divot or between Jack’s legs, where there was not enough room for him. He chose the latter, slotting himself with his back against Jack’s chest, who laughed and kissed his head.

Gabriel basked in the silence, something that the two of them rarely encountered. Their lives were incredibly noisy, whether from gunfire or questions from the press, they never had time or occasion to sit down in the quiet. He was surprised at how quiet Jack was able to be, as he struggled with silence on the rare occasions that they had it. 

Jack leaned into Gabriel, slotting his chin in the crook of his husband’s neck. “Your dick looks really nice today,” he mumbled softly into Gabriel’s ear.

“What the hell, Jack!” Gabriel laughed, Jack pulling back at the noise in the placid bathroom. 

“Was that not romantic?” Gabriel had to tilt his head up to face him to make sure he was being genuine. “What?”

Gabriel kissed his cheek, relishing in his confused expression. “You had been so suave up until that point.”

“It was a compliment!” Jack exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, splashing his husband in the process. “We were having a moment, baby, you ruined it,” he pouted.

“You’re the one insinuating that my dick doesn’t look good every day,” Gabriel scoffed, splashing him back with the same amount of force that he had been splashed with. “And, you splashed me first.” He maneuvered himself to the other side of the bathtub, not wanting to get wet again.

“No,” Jack said quietly. “Come back.”

“You’re not going to splash me, right? We’re done with that?” Gabriel asked, making his way back over, as he knew he would, no matter what Jack said, but he just nodded, making puppy eyes that Gabriel was incredibly fond of. “Good boy.” He slotted himself back between Jack’s legs, pressing his back flush against his husband’s chest. 

They sat like that for a while in silence, the only movement in the steamy room being the occasional plop of Jack’s hand against the tub water as he moved it around, from Gabriel’s head where he ran his fingers through the longer than usual hair, to his shoulders, to holding his pruning hand. It was tranquil, and the best Gabriel had felt in a very long time. 

Jack kissed the back of his neck wetly, lightly licking at the skin where his shoulder met his neck. “How you feeling, sweetheart?”

“Calm. Good. Amazing.” Gabriel sighed as Jack slowly sucked a mark into his neck. “Hey,” he laughed, reaching backwards to shove his husband’s shoulder lightly.

“It’s winter. No one’s gonna see ‘em,” Jack hummed into his neck. “They’ll probably fade by morning, anyways. Wish I could put these everywhere. They look good on you.”

“You know you’ll be in trouble if you’re wrong about people not being able to see them, right?”

Jack chuckled. “I’ve performed a cost-benefit analysis, and, if my calculations are correct, it’s well worth it.”

”Ah, the human spreadsheet has returned, I see.”

“You don’t need a spreadsheet to perform a cost-benefit analysis, though?” Jack said, tilting his head in confusion. “Oh, you were just trying to be funny.”

Gabriel reached backwards to boop his husband’s nose. “Can you go two seconds without being the biggest dork on the planet?”

Jack hummed, licking over the darkening marks he had made. “You married it.” 

“I’d do it again, too.”

Jack waggled his eyebrows and shimmied his shoulders. “If the it we’re referring to is me, I think you should do it—“

“Shut up, you dick,” Gabriel laughed, poking Jack lightly in the ribs, which earned him playful nips to both of his earlobes. 

“You still comfortable?”

“Incredibly.” Gabriel turned his back slightly to capture Jack’s lips in a deep, loving kiss. “I feel like we could, uh, make this better, though.” He moved to turn around fully, causing Jack to lose his balance and slide so only his shoulders and head were above the water. They both laughed as Gabriel turned around, moving his legs to straddle Jack’s waist. The blond’s pupils widened at the change in position.

“I like where this is going,” Jack said, voice deep and sultry. “I like it a whole hell of a lot.”

“Awful presumptuous of you,” Gabriel teased, grabbing both of Jack’s hands with his own, pinning them above his husband’s head on the side of the bathtub with his left arm. Gabriel didn’t know what he was planning to do, he found himself just enjoying the absence of resistance Jack was giving him. “You need some clarification?”

Jack nodded furiously, eyes widening in expectation. Gabriel laughed, kissed him softly, and chased it by splashing the shit out of an unexpecting Jack. After the splash, he immediately let go of Jack’s wrists to hold his arms in front of his face, ready for his husband’s retaliation. 

Jack backed up, sat up straighter, and stretched his back to look at himself in the mirror. “You fucked up my fucking hair.”

Gabriel laughed, running a hand through the now soaked blond hair. “Language, Commander.”

“I wasn’t going to shower—“

“With all due respect, baby, you were going to have to shower anyways,” Gabriel protested. “Unless you wanted to be covered in sweat and—.”

Jack smiled and smacked the surface of the water to splash Gabriel. “God, you’re so gross.”

Gabriel grabbed Jack’s hand and laced their pruning fingers together. “You didn’t let me finish my sentence. I was going to say, like, uh, fuck. Never mind, you know what I was going to say.”

Jack laughed, eyes crinkling. “You’re such a nasty boy.”

“Only for you.” Gabriel stretched his arms above his head, earning a whistle from Jack. “Plus, nothing I said was gross at all. Sweat is a normal bodily function that humans need to survive, baby. Do you think surviving is gross?”

Jack chuckled and smiled gently at his husband. “You tried really, really hard to cover it up, but you  _ were _ being gross.” Gabriel kissed along Jack’s neck as the blond squirmed under his touch. “I do —  _ ah,” _ he stopped and sighed as his husband sucked at a sensitive point on his neck, “I appreciate the effort.” He continued to writhe under Gabriel’s talented hands and mouth. “Fuck, Gabe, this wasn’t part of the plan.”

Gabriel smirked, knowing exactly what Jack was referring to. “What exactly would the plan be, honey?” He continued to kiss the blond’s neck, eliciting soft whines and groans from his lover’s throat. “Maybe we could get back on schedule.”

“Yeah, let’s do that. I’m supposed to be taking care of you--” his voice caught as Gabriel slowly trailed his hands down his torso, stopping at his navel. “Fuck.”

“So what was the plan, baby?” Gabriel asked innocently, continuing his assault on Jack’s neck, occasionally stopping to place a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Just tell me what to do, and I’ll listen.”

“I was gonna give you a massage, and then, I was, shit.” Jack stopped his sentence as Gabriel grabbed a handful of his ass and squeezed. “Gabe. I’m trying so hard, please.”

“Fine, boner killer. I’ll stop,” he resigned. “I love you anyways.” Gabriel gently ran his fingers through Jack’s wet hair, tugging lightly, how he knew his husband liked it, as he reached the ends. Jack’s head tilted back with the tugs, exposing his neck, covered in marks that had already begun to take color. Gabriel knew that they would be gone before anyone could see them, but he admired his handiwork anyways. 

“Back to  _ my _ plan.” Jack surged upwards to capture his husband’s lips in a harsh kiss, biting his bottom lip as he backed away. He approached again slowly for a gentler one. “Can I talk to you about something?”

Gabriel’s brown eyes met Jack’s blue ones. “Always.”

Jack took in a shaky breath, grabbing at Gabriel’s hand nervously. “I need you to know that I’m here for you. I know that you say you know, but you never talk to me about stuff that’s, like, going on in your head. I notice when you’re upset, and I want to help, but I don’t want to push you, either, so —“

“I appreciate it—“

“Please, Gabe, let me just get this out before I get scared again.”

Gabriel squeezed Jack’s hand. “Why the hell are you scared? It’s just me.”

“‘Cause I suck at talking about things, but I want to talk about what’s bothering you, because I love you so much.” Jack looked up at the ceiling, face flushed. “You don’t have to keep everything bottled up, cause life is like a giant, you know, corkscrew or something, and —“ he covered his eyes with his free hand “— that didn’t work. I was trying to do a bottle thing. Anyways, moral of the story, talk to your husband, because he loves you more than you could ever fathom and would do anything for you.”

Gabriel grinned and moved over so that he was sitting on Jack’s thighs. “Does he, now?”

“So so much. He thinks you’re the most incredible man in the entire world, and what he wants most is for you to be happy,” Jack said, burying his head in Gabriel’s chest and placing a kiss on his collarbone. “Your husband is your biggest fucking fan.”

“Next time you see him, let him know that I love him very much.” Gabriel kissed the top of Jack’s head, and rested his head on top, muffling his voice. “I’m here for him too.” He wrapped his arms around Jack’s shoulders, Jack wrapping his around Gabriel’s waist. “I love you so much, sunshine.”

“Love you too, angel.”

They sat for a while like that, Gabriel on Jack’s lap in the cooling water. Jack’s face remained flush against Gabriel’s chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Gabriel’s head rested on top of Jack’s, eyes shut in the calamity of the moment. 

Jack lifted his head, causing Gabriel to as well. “How about we go to bed?” he asked quietly. “It’s getting a bit cold, you’re kind of shivering. Don’t want you turning blue, now do we?”

“You gonna warm me up, hot stuff?” Gabriel flirted mischievously. “Don’t know if the bed by itself will do the trick.”

Jack grinned. “Anything you want, honey."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Always There by Greta Van Fleet. The joke is that I listened to Cyndi Lauper's Time After Time at least 25 times while writing this. Anyways. I love them and they love each other. Let Gabe be pampered okay?
> 
> socials:  
> tumblr: macndennis / reyesbutt  
> twitter: triencephalon


End file.
